Till death do us part
by HorcruxCupcake
Summary: Just a short one shot of Ron and Hermione and Hermione's thoughts on marrying Ron.


**A/N: This is my miniature protest of why Ron and Hermione should be together regardless of what J. now thinks. I don't really like this story and the way it's written but I felt I needed to defend the couple! :)**

* * *

A red glow was seeping across the sky as the sun took one last look at the Earth before dawn; the birds were fluttering delicately in the cool summer breeze and the happy family strolled down the path: husband and wife hand in hand.

"Are you ok?" questioned Ron putting his arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"Never better" she replied and he grinned down at her.

She sighed as they continued down the path where they could get to a safe place to apparate from. It wasn't a lie, she had never been better than she was now with her husband by her side and her daughter in her arms. She never regretted marrying him, not for one second even though seven years on, some people had still not accepted it. Her parents told her it was never going to work and that she should marry Harry instead. Even Luna had commented on their relationship saying that they weren't a very good couple. Everyone just assumed they never did anything without arguing but it wasn't like that. Yes their relationship had been hard but she loved Ron more than anything and she would never leave him – even if that did mean putting up with some of the stupid things he says sometimes.

In fact the only people who didn't really want her to marry Harry were themselves, Ron, Ginny and probably Molly. Everyone else thought they would never make it or that they would need marriage counselling. Her dad even tried to forbid her from marrying Ron at one point!

Hermione skipped down the path to her former childhood home, pulling Ron along slightly behind her.

"Come on, it'll be fine" she said to Ron as they neared the door and she turned to see the pale look on his face "They love you"

"No they love Harry, I'm just the boyfriend who their daughter will soon get over before she replaces him with the saviour of the Wizarding world."

"Oh Ron don't be silly, you know I love you"

"I know I'm just saying that's who I am in their eyes" he said with a defensive look on his face.

Hermione studied him for a moment before replying "Well they're just going to have to get used to the idea then, aren't they?" she said kissing him briefly on the lips before ringing the doorbell.

The door swung open revealing Jean Granger "Hello!" she exclaimed pulling Hermione into a hug "I didn't know you were coming."

"Well we have something to tell you" smiled Hermione pulling back from the hug and grasping Ron's hand.

"Ok, well come in, come in! Don't just stand on the doorstep" she smiled "I think your father's in the living room" she told them as they entered the house.

The three made their way into the living where sure enough Mr Granger was seated. Only when Jean had made sure everybody had a cup of tea in their hands she spoke "So, what is it you want to tell us then?"

"Well" said Hermione glancing sideways at Ron and holding up her hand and revealing a sparkling silver ring "We're engaged!"

"Oh" said Jean her face falling slightly before she caught herself "That's great" she said with obvious false enthusiasm.

At least she tried to be polite "Well I don't think it is" said Mr Granger staring directly at them with a death glare "He's not good for you"

"Dad!" protested Hermione her voice reduced to a whisper from the shock

"I don't care Hermione, you both need to know" turning to Ron he added "I forbid you to marry my daughter, there is only one man that is good enough for her and that is Harry Potter. There is no way I'm letting you two get married."

"I told you he'd say that" said Ron looking at Hermione

"Well I'm right and you're wrong so deal with it. Your marriage will never last anyway, and I'm not having some ginger scum who can't even afford to buy decent clothes, break my daughter's heart"

Ron briefly glanced down at his jeans. They were ripped on the knee and had frayed at the edges but if anything that just gave Ron more courage "Well it's not really up to you, is it?"

"It is if I say so" barked Mr Granger in a Dursleyish fashion.

"No Dad it's not. I don't care what either of you say; I love Ron and I'm marrying him. I know how you feel about Harry but he's like my brother and I'm not going to marry someone just for my parents' approval anyway. Come on Ron, let's go." she said standing up.

"I don't think so" said Mr Granger standing up in front of the door

"I do" said Hermione pulling her wand out and pointing it directly at her father "Do you really want me to use this because I'm not afraid to, you know?"

Eventually he moved aside and let them pass "But there is no way I'm walking you down the aisle" he said slamming the door behind them.

"I'm sorry about that" said Hermione turning to Ron when they were out of the house "I honestly didn't believe they'd be that rude"

"Oh well" said Ron "At least we don't have to visit them again" he smiled and Hermione gently wacked him on the arm.

"I love you" said Hermione leaning into Ron

"I love you too" he replied bending his head to press a light kiss into her hair "I always have and I always will and no matter what anybody says I couldn't even change that if I wanted to."

Hermione smiled and squeezed Ron's hand as they neared the corner. As soon as they were out of sight Hermione reached up and pressed her lips to Ron's. He was right, she didn't care about anybody else because they were together and there was nothing anybody could ever do to tear them apart.


End file.
